El Tigre Peanuts03
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Luego de 117 años de amistad dentro de los cuales tres han sido de noviazgo,llegan a la universidad... "¿y qué sucedera ahora?" Manny-Frida


¡Pueblo de : el concurso se ha terminado! Ahora sí, el tiempo se terminó, y como dije, prometo que para futuros concursos daré tres meses XD.

En esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo fic que espero les agrade, que no me odien por lo que hice, y que comprendan lo que traté de transmitir en él.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**El Tigre Peanuts_03**

Subtitle: [Everythin' change…]

5:00 pm en punto, hora en que el ambiente comienza a transformar su atmósfera agitada y vital por una más calmada y melancólica; el atardecer, rojizo y sereno, comienza a llenar a toda la Ciudad Milagro; en el parque, dos chicos en particular se encuentran en una banca, la misma banca donde él sin querer le gritó a los 4 vientos que la amaba:

-que bien que sí pudiste venir Manny.

-por poco y no, mi papá me iba a poner a limpiar toda la casa…

-¿sigue molesto por lo del cartero?

-sí, dice que con suerte, y con terapia el pobre cartero se recuperará de lo que le hicimos… bueno, ¿y qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar?

-terminamos…

-¡¿qué?!

-se acabó Manny, lo nuestro se terminó…

Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?... espera, ¿hay otro verdad?

-en orden: porque es necesario, simplemente como es, desde hace tres días, y… no…-Frida da un gran suspiro, y luego vuelve a ver a Manny a los ojos -… mira Manny, lo cierto es que nuestra relación ya no está funcionando, como amigos es más que perfecto, pero como novios, ya no es igual, luego de tres años esto ya se volvió una rutina que nos está cansando a los dos…

-pero, ¿a qué te refieres?, creí que estábamos bien.

-no Manny, ya no estamos bien, aun nos queremos, pero ya no de ese modo, en tres años dimos todo lo que pudimos dar, y ahora ese sentimiento tan especial, solo, desapareció… mira, no digo que dejemos de ser amigos, simplemente es que dejemos ese asunto de "los novios" por la paz… -se forma un breve silencio, que luego es cortado -… se te va a pasar… a ambos…

-creí que estábamos bien, que mi vida era perfecta, que tenía a la chica perfecta, la escuela perfecta, la vida perfecta…

Manny, no existe la chica perfecta ni la vida perfecta, porque nada en este mundo lo es, nosotros somos quienes idealizamos las cosas hasta hacerlas perfectas…

-pero, esto no se supone que sea así, deberíamos estar siempre juntos, hemos sido mejores amigos desde siempre…

-… nada se supone que deba ser de ningún modo… -ella le dedica la más cálida de sus sonrisas –escucha Manny, esto es algo necesario: ya nuestras citas eran por mero protocolo: cine, una cena, y nos vemos al día siguiente; además de que tú y yo hemos cambiado bastante, pronto tomaremos caminos diferentes, y aun estando aquí ya resentimos las pequeñas diferencias, y la universidad solo lo hará más evidente, tu papá quiere que estudies lo mismo que él, a lo que accediste, y yo quiero… no, iré a estudiar al conservatorio de música de la escuela de bellas artes de Boston en Estados Unidos… si bien las diferencias no nos separaban, a la larga, la distancia y la monotonía lo iban a hacer, y con más tiempo, la gente que conozcamos…

Por un largo rato Manny no dice nada, y Frida comenzaba a incomodarse un poco, pero luego habló:

-… no cuestiono tus motivos, y de hecho son más que válidos, tienes argumentos que no se discuten… pero, al menos dime, ¿te agradé durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos como novios?

-por supuesto que sí… eres necio peleonero atrabancado y muy celoso… pero tierno dulce atento y muy honesto, sin caer en lo ridículo cursi o trillado…

-… me alegra saberlo, me interesaba mucho saber tu opinión, porque yo en verdad te admiro Frida, eres capaz de hacer y ver lo que otros no pueden ni se atreven… -Frida se sonroja un poco ante el comentario de Manny -… ¿y, qué es lo que sucederá ahora?

-mmm, no lo sé, pero podemos suponer… -ella voltea al frente para mirar el horizonte, mientras Manny la mira atento -… yo supongo que, iremos a comer unos churros, pasaremos el resto del verano juntos y jugando bromas, el penúltimo día del verano nos despediremos, el último día empacaremos, recordaremos cosas, y estaremos melancólicos y algo ansiosos, nuestros padres llorarán y nos aconsejarán, y el primer día después del verano, cada uno tomará su camino…

-¿y en la universidad?...

-yo creo~… conoceremos nuevas personas, estaremos muy ocupados, tanto que ni tiempo nos dará de recordar o añorar al otro, nos frecuentaremos mucho menos, nos escribiremos muy de vez en cuando, encontraremos a alguien especial, maduraremos, y tal vez algún día chocaremos con el otro, y quedaremos de vernos para tomar un café… y luego… no sé qué…

La noche va yendo lenta, con la esperanza de un nuevo mañana, Manny y Frida se quedan un largo rato en silencio, luego van a comprar sus churros y a pasear, y más tarde, se separan, y se van por caminos diferentes…

**Fin…**

¿Qué les pareció? Antes de que piensen cosas raras, no me estoy despidiendo, no dejaré de escribir fics, solo quería reflejar algo que se está volviendo muy común: me he dado cuenta de que últimamente hay muchos cambios a nuestro alrededor, muchos de ellos tienen que ver con el fin de un ciclo y el inicio de otro, otros con perder algo para poder avanzar y tener algo nuevo, o por ejemplo, en el caso de El Tigre, con la entrada de nuevos fans de la serie, muchos otros salen ya que ha dejado de interesarles. Solo quería reflejar algo, diferente, por así decirlo, pero para poder darle la importancia y la fortaleza simbólica que debía tener, tuve que separar a Manny y a Frida, ya que como bien saben, ambos son muy valiosos el uno para el otro en la serie… solo espero que no me maten por haberlos separado, y les recuerdo que le domingo en la tarde los resultados del concurso estarán publicados en mi journal de DeviantArt, para que pasen a revisarlos, no los publicaré aquí por la cosa del reglamento de .

Jajaja, creo que es el recado más largo que les he dejado; bueno, para terminar, gracias a todos por leer este fic, los veo en el próximo, y espero sus reviews, cuéntenme qué les parecen mis historias, que se imaginan al leerlas, que sienten cuando las leen, es algo que en verdad me interesa mucho saber, ya que de ese modo veo si me falta o me sobra algo.

Se cuidan y se portan.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
